Understanding
by Ctrl-Alt-End
Summary: He was leaving. No one can stop him. But she understood him. She was his friend. OneShot


**Understanding**

(SasukexHinata One-Shot)

**Rating**: T for mild language

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for now.

**Summary: **He was leaving. No one can stop him. But she understood him. She was his friend.

* * *

A/N: Please don't flame the couple. I honestly think they look cute together. My first thought was to make this a "romantic" type of one-shot, but writing it made me realize that it was more of a friendship fic. Haha.

* * *

The goals in his head were clear. He wanted to become stronger. He needed to. Nothing in Konoha could help him achieve what he wanted. Not Kakashi-sensei, not Tsunade-sama, certainly as hell not that annoying pink-haired teammate of his, who he oddly tolerated even after all this time, can help him. No one, not even the spikey blonde-haired boy that slowly became a brother to him, though he won't admit that quite yet, could keep him from staying in this town where he had lived in for 14 years of his life. There were too many memories here. That wouldn't help him at all. It would only tie him down. It would make him weak.

With his pack all ready to go, he swung it over his shoulder and walked out of the large Uchiha compound. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. He knew what he wanted, and he was determined to get it. Even if it meant betraying everyone who cared about him. Even her.

As he walked down the deserted streets of the Leaf Village, for what would most likely be the last time in a many years, he stuck his hands deep into his pocket and felt his fingers brush against paper. For a few brief moments, he stopped in the middle of the road and held onto the parchment in his pocket. Leaving town would meant leaving her. He knew that it shouldn't bother him, afterall, it wasn't like they had a specific type of relationship. It was an… understanding that they shared. But somehow, it still bugged him.

With an tired sigh, he followed the streets down the familiar way to a certain pale-eyed girl's home. He knew what he was doing.

After dodging a few people that roamed the gardens and halls, he jumped up the tree beside her bedroom and peered into the window. She laid there, certainly asleep in his eyes, with a peaceful look on her face. The corners of his upper lip twitched as he saw this. But he quickly shook his head to rid the thought and took out the paper from his pocket.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

_"Baka. She left her window open again."_

A part of him wished that she did lock it, which meant that he didn't have to sneak up to her home just to deliver a stupid message. But with a quiet sigh, he slipped into the room with ease. Was he guilty for leaving her? Perhaps. But he knew that she would understand. At least, he hoped she would.

With the neatly folded paper placed on the top her desk, he walked quietly back to the windowsill. He turned his head involuntarily and watched her sleeping form once more. If there was anything that he _did_ regret, it was most likely be leaving her before he could even get to know her.

But he had made a decision, and he sure as hell wouldn't change it.

He jumped back onto the branch and slung his pack over his shoulder before jumping off the branch and landing with ease. Yet again, he hid in the shadows to leave the Hyuuga compound and he was on his way.

He wanted to do this. Of course the consequences were kept in mind. But he didn't care. It was all just a part of the road that he decided to take in order to defeat his brother. Revenge has motivated his everyone move in combat, but he noticed that training here would get him no where. Ever since his brother beat the crap out of him in his own home, he swore he would get stronger; he swore he would get his revenge. That oath was slowly faltering after every training session with his team. This wasn't what he needed, even if Naruto was a close rival. Close wasn't enough. He needed better…

Oddly enough, though, it was just around that time when a certain Hyuuga had slowly been a part of his life. She tried showing him a less violent road, and, instead, a path that involved him to stay _in_ the village. But they both knew what was coming. That was what scared her the most.

His obsidian eyes looked up from the ground, but only to narrow at the figure within eyesight. He stopped immediately and watched with a raised brow as she approached him nervously.

_"Interesting. She got to the gates before me without my noticing."_

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," she murmured.

_"She always too damn nervous." _He thought with a mental, annoyed sigh.

"What do you want? Expressing your undying love for me too?" he got out much harshly than he had intended. The recent memory of Sakura's confession lingered in his mind, making his scowl and glare absentmindedly at the mere thought.

_"Hn. I still say that's a load of bullshit. She doesn't even knows what__ those words mean, and yet she says__ them so carelessly like some desperate lover."_

"A-Ano. W-Why did… I just w-wanted…"

"Stop your damn stuttering," he murmured nonchalantly, though it really was starting to get to him.

"G-Gomen."

He rolled his eyes.

_"There goes that request." _

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" he snapped impatiently. Kabuto would be coming any minute. He wanted to leave as soon as he could, and this was just wasting time.

"G-Gomenasai…" she bowed her head slightly and straightened up, only to give him a nervous smile.

"For what?"

_"Dammit! Even her apologies are annoying. She didn't do anything!"_

"F-For n-not making y-you c-change your m-mind."

She remained to smile at him, but it slowly turned sad. He watched her with narrowed eyes, making her fidget under his gaze and stare at the ground.

"Everyo-one will b-be sad w-when they h-hear. B-But I t-tried to p-prevent that. I-I w-wanted to h-help you a-also. B-But I t-turned out t-to be a f-failure a-again."

His obsidian eyes went from narrowed eyes to a slight glare.

"Like hell this was your fault." She looked up from the ground and stared at him with wide, curious eyes. "Regardless of what you said and done, it still wouldn't affect what I wanted to do with my life."

He poked her in the middle of her forehead with his middle and index finger, leaving her with a bright red face. "You should've known that, baka."

Her eyes started to water as she bowed her head once more.

"I-I…D-Demo…"

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked in a bored tone. This was starting to weigh in on the "useless" scale in his mind. Where the hell was Kabuto when he needed him?

"N-N-No. I-I wanted to s-say…"

The tears in her eyes lingered as she straightened up once more to gave him a sad smile.

"A-Arigotou, S-Sasuke-kun." She saw no reaction on his whatsoever, but she still smiled. "Y-You were the o-only p-person other t-than m-my team-m-mates to a-accept me a-as a f-friend. Y-You helped m-me f-feel stronger."

Shock ran throughout his body. A friend? No one… has ever called him that. Not even Naruto, at least, not to his face. He wasn't used to it. Especially when it came from a _girl_, and one that wasn't **crazy** about him. It was different.

"I-I know I c-can't s-stop you. I-I won't t-try," her pale eyes met his dark ones, making him uncomfortable for the very first time in a long while. He couldn't look her in the eye without flinching. But she didn't noticed. She simply walked closer to him. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and got him in a tight embrace.

"Please…be careful, Sasuke-kun," she murmured against his shoulder.

He let out an quiet, surprised grunt. What the hell was he suppose to do now? A part of him wanted to push her away and say "fuck off," but how can he? She was only being a… friend. It surprised him, really. The first, and perhaps, only person that saw him as their friend was this shy Hyuuga girl that can barely speak without stuttering in every damn sentence. He couldn't be mad at her, because in a way, he was… happy. Even though he wouldn't admit it at that exact moment, she was his… friend.

The moment she pulled away, he stared down at her small frame and felt the corners of his mouth lift up. For the first time in her life, Hyuuga Hinata didn't just see a smirk on Sasuke's face. She saw a _smile_.

Sasuke just placed his hand on top her head and continued to hold his genuine smile.

"Take care, Hinata-chan."

She just stared at him, stunned. Either because of the name he had called her, or the smile upon his lips—she wasn't quite sure yet. He took this cue to leave. Her pale eyes watched helplessly at his retreating back, feeling nothing but sadness. Words started to flow in her mind, but her mouth wouldn't open to say them. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the tears in her eyes coming back.

"S-Sasuke! D-Don't forget u-us h-here!" she called out, her eyes still tight. "I-If yo-you d-do, then I-I w-won't forgive y-you!"

Two words floated in her ears:

_"I know."_

She opened her eyes once more, but her heart sunk in disappointment. He was no where to be seen. Her legs took her a few steps closer before she stopped completely. Sasuke was really gone…

A smile reappeared upon her face as she stared at the road ahead of her. A tear started to run down her cheek, but only to run cold as the cool wind started to nip at her cheeks. Her head hung down slightly as she whispered words that she desperately hoped he would hear.

_"Onegai… Be careful."_

But the words were lost within the wind. Once again, she was left alone.

* * *

Final words: Hoped you liked it. I really tried to consider both Sasuke and Hinata's personality throughout the whole thing, so hopefully they aren't too OOC with some people. If you find any mistakes with grammar, spelling, or incorrect Japanese usage, please tell me. 

Criticism is highly appreciated!


End file.
